28 Reasons
by Carebeark5
Summary: Oneshot where Patrick didn't know it was Sabrina's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**_Let them eat cake-Marie Antoinette_**

Sabrina smiled to herself as she filled out the stack of files as the Nurses Desk. Nothing could dampen her mood, not today anyway. She couldn't remember a time when she had been happier because now she had everything she always wanted. She had Patrick and as an added bonus Emma. Plus today was her birthday.

Patrick stepped up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, making sure no one was looking before leaning in to kiss her. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too." She said turning around to face him.

"I missed you last night," he told her reaching for her hand.

"I'm sorry I had to take that extra shift."

"No don't be sorry," he said leaning in to kiss her just as Felix got off the elevator and spotted them.

"Happy Birthday Chica!" Felix said with a smile as he approached them and placed a cupcake in front of her.

"Wait today is your birthday? Baby why didn't you tell me?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I didn't really think it was that big a deal. I mean I never really celebrate my birthday."

"It's true I had to insist on a cake for tonight and that we at least acknowledge the day." Felix told Patrick.

Patrick reached out and stroked her cheek before cupping it in his hand and pulling her in close to kiss her. "You are special and important to me and this day needs to be celebrated."

"Patrick..."

"No we are doing something special for you. You'll love it, you'll see."

She opened her mouth to protest but he leaned in and kissed her before she could and then turned to go start making plans. He called back over his shoulder, "I'll see you later."

"Thanks for that."

"Hey don't be hatin' on your BFF." He said throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "It's your big day why didn't you want Patrick to know anyways?" Felix asked because he thought for sure she would want to celebrate this year.

"He's stressed out with all this drama with Britt and I just didn't want him to have to worry about it."

"Well he doesn't feel that way about it. That man loves you girl." He told her pulling her in for one of his epic hugs that always seemed to make her feel better. She tried to pull away to get back to work, "Nope I'm not letting you go until you smile."

"Felix!"

"Come on just a smile. Not so much to ask, it's your birthday."

She laughed as he continued to hold her close and other people in the hospital started to look at them funny. "Ok Felix you can let me go now." She said showing him a smile.

"Nothin' to see here peeps. Just go on about your business." He said embarrassing her further. "Now blow out that candle." He told her pointing to the cupcake on the counter.

She leaned over and blew it out, "Did you make a wish?" He asked.

"My wish already came true."

"Ain't that sweet. But maybe you can toss a wish my way, cause I could really use a guy of my own."

"Oh Felix you will find someone. I just know it." She said before Epiphany told them to get back to work.

After work Patrick texted her and told her to meet him at his place, she was curious as to what he had planned. She hoped he didn't go to too much trouble. All she wanted for her birthday was to spend it with him and Emma.

When she got to his house there was a note pinned to the door, **Doors unlocked come right in.-Patrick and Emma**

She opened the door and gasped the room was covered in purple balloons of all shapes and sizes. "Patrick! Emma!" She called out and when no one answered she stepped inside and shut the door. She stepped closer to one of the balloons and noticed a note on the coffee table. **Use this to pop the balloons**, it said and she found a thumb tack next to the note.

When she popped the first balloon a piece of paper flew out and fluttered to the floor. She bent down to pick it up and flipped it over to read it.

**Reasons we love you**, it said across the top and then below that in Patrick's handwriting it said,

**1 How you managed to fix us even though we thought no one ever could.**

She smiled and went on to the next balloon wondering if they had filled each one with a message. The second one said,

**2. The way you always support me.**

Moving across the room she grabbed the next balloon eager to read what they had written.

**3 The way your hand fits perfectly in mine.**

**4 You know us better than anyone else**

**5 Your my best friend**

Some of the notes were in Emma's handwriting and she smiled imagining the two of them trying to come up with reasons.

**6 Cuddling with you is the best**

**7 When you blush or are shy**

**8 When you read to me**

Sabrina smiled seeing a little drawing Emma had done of her reading a book to her in the corner of the paper.

**9 You can make us laugh**

**10 You talk in your sleep and its adorable**

If Patrick were here he would have seen her blush at that one, she wondered what she talked about in her sleep. "Oh gosh." She thought to herself. As she moved onto the next balloon.

**11 The way you look in the morning**

**12 When you speak Spanish (Sexy)**

**13 When you and Emma gang up on me**

He had told her he hated when they did that but now she knew that he secretly loved it.

**14 We love your glasses (again very sexy)**

**15 The sound of your heartbeat**

**16 I love your sweet kisses**

**17 You make everyone around you feel special**

**18 Your nerdiness**

**19 Your smile (always lights up my day)**

**20 When you hold my hand**

**21 The way you are with Emma**

**22 You make me feel like the luckiest guy on earth**

**24 You never gave up on me (even though it took me forever to see what was right in front of me)**

**25 The way you react when I tickle you**

**26 You always know when something's wrong**

**27 You inspire me to be a better man**

She was on the last balloon which was over by the couch and she was already in tears at all the sweet things they had said about her. She popped it and grabbed the paper off the floor.

**28 We couldn't picture our lives without you in it. Turn over.**

She flipped over the paper and it said to go into the kitchen. So she opened the door and there was Emma and Patrick waiting for her with the table set for dinner. "Happy Birthday, Sabrina!" Emma said rushing over to her and giving her a big hug.

Patrick came over and gave her a hug too and he noticed the tears on her cheeks, "Aww why are you crying baby?" He asked wiping them away with his thumb.

"Their happy tears." She told them as he lead her over to the table and pulled out her chair for her.

"Daddy made you dinner." Emma said proudly.

"You did?" She asked knowing he wasn't a very good cook.

"Don't worry I took a cooking course. I was going to try to impress you on a date but that was before I knew it was your birthday today."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just um... My birthday hasn't really been the same since my mom died. She..she passed away just before my birthday."

"Oh baby I'm so sorry I didn't know." He said coming around the table to bring her into his arms.

"It's ok I'm used to it now. When I lived with my Aunt and Uncle they gave me some nice birthday parties but it just wasn't the same and then when I moved here Felix made sure we celebrated even if it was just the two of us."

"Daddy said even though mommies not here she's still at my birthday parties so that means your mommies at yours." Emma said from her seat beside Sabrina.

"Your right sweetie and this has been the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you." She said as she pulled them both in for a big hug.

"Can we try your dinner daddy?" Emma asked while Sabrina was still hugging them.

"Yes we can eat now." He said dishing out the food for the three of them.

"I can't believe you learned how to cook, for me."

"Well I know you like to cook so I thought it was something we could do together but I had a long way to go." He said with a laugh remembering during class when the teacher had to explain things over and over again just so he could get it right.

"This looks great." She said as she took a bite of the lemon chicken her had made.

"I also made a cake."

"What?" When did you have time for that?"

"I left work early after I seem you this morning and got everything together."

"And I decorated the cake." Emma told her excitedly.

"Well I'm sure it looks wonderful like those cupcakes you decorated for us."

After dinner Emma ran from the room,"Where's she going?" Sabrina asked as Patrick cleared the table.

"Going to get your presents."

"What presents? Patrick you didn't have to get me anything. I mean you did all this I thought that was my present."

"No way you need presents. Now come on." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her into the living room. They sat on the couch as Emma came back with a handful of presents.

"You guys this is too much." She said as Emma handed her the first one.

"No it's not. Do you realize how much you've done for the both of us since we met you?" He asked her.

"But it wasn't because I wanted anything in return..." She started to say befor Patrick interrupted.

"We know that but everyone gets presents on their birthday."

"Open mine first." Emma said pointing to one she had even wrapped herself.

Sabrina sighed as she tore open the paper, "Oh Emma it's beautiful. Did you make this?"

"Uh huh." Emma said as Sabrina opened the jewelry box that Emma had made and painted for her.

"I love it sweetie, thank you so much." She said hugging the little girl.

"Mine next." Patrick said handing her a bigger box.

She ripped the paper off and inside was a smaller box which led to an even smaller one, "Is this a joke and there's really nothing in here?" She asked stopping to look at him.

"Nope there is something there, keep going." He said with a laugh it had been Emma's idea to wrap it like that. Emma started to giggle as the box kept getting smaller and smaller.

"That's funny huh." Sabrina said with a smile.

"Uh huh." Finally she got to a small jewelry box and opened it.

"Oh my gosh Patrick this beautiful." She said looking at the ring inside.

"It's a Claddagh ring," he explained to her as she took it out and slid it on her finger. "In Ireland it represent's friendship (the hands), love (the heart) and loyalty (the crown). He told her.

"I love it, Patrick."

"It looks beautiful on you but you need to turn it around."

"I do ?"

"If you wear it on the right hand facing out like that it means your single and looking so if you flip it around like this," he said sliding it off for her and turning it around. "Then it means your taken."

She smiled at him, "Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Well we can't have people thinking I'm single, now can we?"

"No we most certainly can not."

She didn't tell him that she had already heard of the ring and knew that people gave them when they planned to get married one day. Because the ring worn on the left hand facing out meant you were engaged and of it was facing in you were married.

"There's one more." Emma said handing another one to her. "It's from both of us." Emma said as she waited for Sabrina to open it.

Inside was a frame with three pictures in it, one of them from the Nurses Ball. One from when they had taken Emma to the zoo and the last one was of just her and Patrick laughing. She remembered that they had no idea the picture was being taken.

"Thank you for everything. Today was amazing. I love you guys so much." She said hugging each of them in turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick wanted to be alone with Sabrina but apparently Emma had other plans. "Can we watch a movie?" She asked as the three of them sat in the living room after they had finished their cake and ice cream.

"Sure sweetie which one do you want to watch?" Sabrina asked her.

"You get to choose cause its your birthday." Emma told her as she took her hand and led her over to the DVD cupboard.

"Oh ok let's see."

Patrick watched as she looked through their movies before settling on one, he wasn't exactly sure what they were watching because his mind was on other things. Emma was seated on one side with him on the other side and about halfway through the movie she had leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Did you have fun today sweetie?" He whispered to her. She turned her head to look at him with a huge smile on her face. "Yes so much fun."

"Emma should be going to bed soon and then we can be alone together," he told her.

Sabrina didn't say anything just smiled and went back to watching the movie so he put his arm around her and pulled her back against his the movie ended Patrick sat up and looked over at his daughter, "Hey Pumpkin why don't you go an change into your pjs." He suggested.

"Ok daddy." She said racing from the room.

"Alone at last." He said leaning in to kiss her. She giggled when he moved to her neck and that ticklish spot just behind her ear.

Emma came back into the room with a book in hand, "Sabrina will you read this to me?" She asked climbing into her lap.

"Sure sweetie. Lets see what are we reading tonight?" She asked turning over the book so she could see the cover. "The Princess and the pea, oh I loved this one when I was your age."

"Did your mommy read it to you?"

"Yes she did, of course it was in Spanish." Sabrina held Emma close as they read the book together and Emma turned each page. Patrick just watched, he loved seeing the two of them together. Sabrina was exactly what Emma needed the most.

When they had finished the book Sabrina leaned over to put it on the table. "Alright bed time for all Princess's" Patrick said as he got up from the couch.

"No, I'm not tired." Emma protested.

"But it's bedtime."

"I want to stay up with you and Sabrina." She told them and Sabrina had to stifle her laugh.

"I'm gonna get another book so you can read to me." Emma said running back to her room.

"Looks like Emma has other plans." She told him and Patrick just shook his head.

After two more stories Emma had finally fallen asleep sprawled across Sabrina's lap. "See I knew she would drop off eventually." Patrick said as he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her up to bed.

"She still asleep?" Sabrina asked when he came back down.

"Down for the count. Now I think it's time for the birthday girl to get pampered." He said. "You stay right here and I'll be right back. Don't move." He said backing into his bedroom.

"What are you up to?" She asked about to follow him to see. He came back into the doorway. "You better stay there." He said as she started to laugh.

"Your crazy." She said as he went back to whatever it was he was doing.

He came back into the living room with a grin on his face, "Alright come here." She rose from the couch and made her way over to him. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips before leading her into the bathroom where he had filled up the tub. The water was filled with lavender scented bubbles and he had lit candles on the counter tops.

"Oh Patrick."

He reached out and caressed the side of her face, "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it I love it. No one has ever done anything like this for me before."

"Not even that boyfriend you mentioned?" He asked.

"Nope." He reached over and unzipped her dress watching as it fell to the floor. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder and then moved to her neck. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt so he helped her tossing it across the room before going back to kissing her. The rest of their clothes followed and he took her hand to help her as she climbed into the tub. He climbed in after her and they sat facing each other.

"Your so beautiful." He said watching as she blushed.

Patrick sucked in a breath as he felt her foot brush his thigh and he knew she was teasing him. "Nurse Santiago your getting quite a bit bolder aren't you?" He said catching her off guard as he grabbed her ankle under the water and pulling her closer so she was straddling his lap. Her gasp was cut off as he kissed her passionately.

When they pulled apart he reached for the loofa and squirted some body wash on it before reaching around her to wash her back as she leaned against his chest. They took turns washing each other and then she turned around in his arms and he grabbed the shampoo to wash her hair. The smell of shampoo was tropical like coconuts and the silkiness of her hair felt amazing in his fingers. He grabbed the cup off the side of the tub which he used to rinse out the shampoo. When he had finished he just held her in his arms until the water started to cool against their skin.

Pulling out the drain he climbed out of the tub and grabbed one of the fluffy towels off the towel rack. He wrapped it around her when she climbed out and grabbed another one for himself. Before she had even finished drying off he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Reaching the bedroom he gently placed her feet onto the floor, she slid down his body causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. He kissed her all the while backing her up until they reached the bed. She lay down pulling him down with her and he smiled down at her.

He caught her arms and slid his hands up to grasp her hands in his, holding them above her head. She felt her heart rate speed up as he in leaned in to kiss her, "I love you." He whispered huskily into her ear before peppering her neck and shoulder with kisses. "Mmmm I love you too Patrick."

He kissed his way from her neck and back to her lips, "Make love to me Patrick." She said as he looked at her with love in his eyes.

Later they lay sated in each others arms, her head resting on his chest. "I can hear your stomach growling." She giggled.

"Good thing we have cake." He said as he got up and pulled on his boxers so he could go get it. "I'll be right back."

Se sat up in bed just as he came back with a piece of cake for the two of the, to share. "Mmmm my two favorite things chocolate cake and you."

"What I'm second after cake?"

"Don't you know never to come between a woman and chocolate." She joked as he took a bite of the cake.

"I guess I do now." He said bringing the fork to her lips but quickly pulling it away before she could get a bite.

"Heeeyyy. I know you didn't just take my cake away." She reached over and tried to tickle him.

"Sorry babe but I'm not ticklish but I do seem to remember that you are." He leaned over to put the plate on the side table and turned back to her.

"Patrick Drake, don't you dare."He gave a devious grin before attacking her, "Ahhh." She shrieked as she flinched and tried to roll away from him.

"Shhh you'll wake up Emma." He told her but continued tickling her.

"S...s..stop." She cried.

He was straddling her waist when he found an extremely ticklish spot and she reacted by kicking her feet. He moaned and rolled on his side, "Oh my gosh Patrick I'm so sorry." She reached out and touched his shoulder. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to kick you. I... It was like a reflex."

"It wasn't your fault baby it was mine for tickling you. At least know I know never to tickle torture you again."

"Are you sure your alright?"

"You know there's a way you can make this up to me."

"Oh, really?" She asked pretending not to know what he was talking about. He leaned in and kissed her reaching up to run his fingers through her hair. They made love two more times that night before falling asleep in each others arms.

He was the first to wake up the next morning, she was curled up against his side with her hand under her head. She was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen and she looked so peaceful when was sleeping. He leaned over and brushed a strand of hair our of her face before pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

She moaned in her sleep and turned her head but didn't wake up. So he kissed her again this time on her neck, "Mmmm sleeping." She mumbled sleepily. He smiled as he grabbed the plate of chocolate cake from the night before and held it under her nose, "Chocolate caaake it's your favorite." He said trying to get her to wake up.

"If you don't stop I'll kick you again." She groaned as she rolled over and tied to wipe the sleep out of her eyes.

"Geez someone's feisty in the mornings. I always thought you were a morning person you always seem so cheerful at work." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"That's after coffee, lots of coffee." She smiled as he buried his face in her hair. "I'm sorry about last night I hope I didn't hurt you."

"You didn't and you more than made up for it afterwards." He told her remembering the night before. "How about I go and get you some coffee."

"Coffee sounds amazing."

He left the room and returned with two mugs, "Here you go sweetheart." She took a sip and smiled at him, "Mmmm thank you." He climbed back under the covers with her.

When they had finished their coffee she rolled onto her stomach and he reached over to trace the line of her spine. She shivered when he ran his finger gently down it. He then began to trace letters onto her back spelling out words for her like her name and I love you.

"I love you too. So very much." She said looking at him over her shoulder as he leaned down to kiss her back.


End file.
